cruel unforgetable love
by awe-ellah99
Summary: Sometime You can't blame love. Just because you can't forget him/her does'nt mean there's no tommorow. love is cruel but maybe there's something behind it. RXR
1. Intro

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

Intro(Main Characters)

Sakura Mikan:11 years old,top 1 in class,grade5

Nogi Ruka:16 years old,crush of mikan,2nd year high school

Imai Hotaru:11 years old,bestfriend of mikan,grade5

Hyuuga Natsume:16 years old,friend of mikan,3rd year high school

Shouda Sumire:16 years old,girlfriend of Ruka,2nd year high school

Koisumi Luna:15 years old,girlfriend of natsume,3rd year high school

Characters

Yu Tobita,Yoichi Hijiri,Anna Umenomiya,Aoi Hyuuga,Ando Tsubasa,Harada Misaki,Mouri Reo


	2. Chapter 1 beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice i wish i own

this is true story about me i just transfer it to gakuen alice so it make sense hope you like it RxRxRxRxRxRxRxRxR

Chapter1:beginning

$%_____________________________________________________%$

Mikan's POV

i just transfer in to Gakuen alice my mother transfer me in when i was 5 but monts later my mother died with some lung sickness so i end up leaving with my father two older sister and 1 big brother but i was always cheerful but not that cheerful before my mother died but something happen my brother has a classmate and i have crush on him his name was Ruka Nogi i was grade 3 but i saw that guy he look like my friend it turn s out that he's Ruka's friend and His name is Hyuuga Natsume i Told hotaru about it and she said

Normal POV

Mikan you have crush on him Hotaru said What?bbbut i dont know him i ust know his name and he dont know me dont be silly said mikan while blushing dont lie to me i know you like him more than Ruka Hotaru said But you know that ruka still love sumire even if they already break up right? added Hotaru I know thats why i gave up on him you know that what happen when yu and yoichi tell him right \  
Yeah actually its funny and your blushing so much back then we are grade 4

FlashBack

it was Valentines i bought chocolates and i bought Rose then

Hey little girl can i have that Rose Said Natsume natsume dont call me little girl i am Mikan here the flower you will pay that its 2yen as i walk away with red on my face

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Its recess i'm planning on giving ruka some chocolate and i decide not then Yuu suddenly pop in hey mikan are you going to give this to ruka? Yuu said Yes But no now I said you want me to give him? said Yuu thankz do what ever you want i said as he walk away and go to 3rd floor where ruka's classroom is then the two of them came back to me Yuu Yoichi where's my chocolate I said Well we gave it to Ruka Yoichi Said Whatt???? Whwhy did you give it to him? I said cause you din't gave it to him said Yuu

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Its lunch and Tsubasa was there Oniichan why are you here I Said Mikan Zerox your id tousan said it so i'm here said Oniichan .......................here oniichan then oniichan was going to Misaki neechan then i bid good bye (Misaki neechan was tsubasa's girlfriend)  
then I eat with my friends suddenly Ruka came to it at our place then one of my classmate came with cake What's the celebration I asked well its valentines after all she said ahh thats why actually we dont celebrate valentines its lonely when valentines come I said but now you're happy because i'm here right mikan Suddenly said by ruka i blush and blush and i cannot speak

END OF FLASH BACK

Now what you're planning to do Hotaru said you know whats your problem you're to soft you're to much kind that's why you are hurt easily you even help ruka be back with Sumire added by hotaru because i don't want to see the one i love be hurt.


	3. Chapter 2 I'm Suprise

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice i wish i own

this is true story about me i just transfer it to gakuen alice so it make sense hope you like it RxRxRxRxRxRxRxRxR

special thankz to AYUMISTAR

Chapter2:i'm suprise

$%_____________________________________________________%$

mikan:ahh its so exhausting

hotaru:mikan change your uniform or you will be left behind

mikan:haihai (5 Minutes Later)

mikan:konichiwa Narumi-sensei

Narumi:konichiwa mikan children The senior varsity and i will be having a long meeting so the sub. teacher will be teaching you

ALL:hai!

(30 minutes later)  
Subteacher:minna san break time

Mikan:haa... its exhausting

Hotaru:nene mikan looks who's here Mikan:who?  
Hotaru:oi its natsume

Mikan:so?  
Hotaru:so?? you have crush on him right?  
Mikan:who told you i have no crush on him now. i have no crush

(5 minutes later)  
:children let's continue

All:hai.

(45 minutes later)  
:minna you can all go home now. chotto minna i forgot to tell you Narumi sensei will be retiring soon

All:ehhhhhh!  
Subteacher:so your new teacher will be your senior Riza

All:yehey

One student:riza-neechan will be teaching us yehey

Mikan:how fun this year will be riza-neechan will be teaching us ne hotaru

Hotaru:Right it'll be fun

:sah now you'll have a meeting with your seniors and narumi sensei

Narumi:minna be good okay don't give riza hard time okay?  
all.:hai narumi:and of course since we have our new teacher we will have our new junior varsity

all:yehey

Narumi:sah i think now you know why did we have a long meeting earlier right? so we already chose who will be its Miakn-Chan

Mikan:uso i'm a junior varsity? hotaru i'm a junior varsity

Hotaru:its great omedato

Narumi:Next 2. Hotaru-chan

Mikan:hotaru omedato

Hotaru:arigato mikan next Ommedato minna sayonara

Hotaru:Mikan let's change our clothes Mikan:hai

(5 Minutes later)

Hotaru:mikan mikan Mikan:nani?  
Hotaru:riza neechan's younger brother is looking at you

Mikan:what who is he

Hotaru:natsume

Mikan:nani??? Natsume is riza Neechan's younger brother?  
Hotaru:yup din't i tell you?  
Mikan: no you din't Hotaru:oh my god he's coming Mikan:....

Natsume:sakura-san do you have your cellphone?  
Mikan:yes,why?  
Natsume:sakura-san ano

Mikan:ano hyuuga-san you can call me mikan Natsume:great so you can call me to natsume by the way can i have your cell number?  
Mikan:sure blahblahblah Natsume;thankz

mikan:no problem

Hotaru:mikan what was that?  
mikan:what he just ask for my number why?  
hotaru why????? he just ask your number

Mikan:so what does that mean

Hotaru:what does that mean nevermind you are so dense anyway did you ask his number?  
Mikan:no hotaru:what?? run ask he's number

Mikan:ano Hyuuga-san imean natsume can i have your number i forgot to ask

Natsume:oh sure sakura-san i mean mikan blahblahblah Mikan:thankz

Mikan's POV what was that first he ask me if he can keep the flower now he ask for my number

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume:oi i am so ooc

Me:don't worry the true natsume in my story is nicer than you

Mikan:nene did this thing relly happen to you?  
Me:yes this is true story

Ruka:oi why did i only show up only once will i show up again?  
me:yes just wait and see


	4. Chapter 3 Plan

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice i wish i own

this is true story about me i just transfer it to gakuen alice so it make sense hope you like it RxRxRxRxRxRxRxRxR

special thankz to AYUMISTAR Chapter3:plan

$%_____________________________________________________%$

Mikan's POV Mikan:should i text him should i not. what am i going to do!  
Ok i'll text him or maybe i should wait for him? right i should wait for maybe i should just text him right.i should.  
End of Mikan's POV

When mikans about to text natsume her phone have massage and it was natsume Mikan:oh my God what should i do? Maybe i should just read it yeah i should just read it. yeah i should read it.  
Mikan read the massage and Natsume:hi this is natsume sorry if i disturb you are you busy?  
Mikan reply

Mikan:oh no i was going to text you and suddenly you text thats why um by the why what are you doing

Natsume reply

Natsume:oh nothing what about you?  
Mikan reply

Mikan:nothing um i know it not my place for me to ask but how things are going between you and Luna?  
Natsume reply

Natsume:ah about that we broke up

Mikan reply

Mikan:oh i'm sorry about that i should not ask about it i'm sorry.  
Natsume reply

Natsume:oh don't worry about it its nothing what about you and Reo?  
Mikan reply

Mikan:oh you got it wrong reo is my cousin he's not my boyfriend.  
Natsume reply(i'm gonna stop this reply)  
Natsume:oh i'm sorry for being OOC to ask

Mikan:oh don't worry i should not ask about you and Luna And i Can't really resist not ask this do you still love her?  
Natsume:Yes i love her Why do you ask

Mikan:Do you want me to help you?(why did i ask that)Mikan thought

Natsume:No thankz she love someone thats why she break up with me

Mikan;oh um its getting late goodnight.  
Natsume:sure its good night

Next Day

Mikan walks to the classroom

Mikan:ohayo minna 'Gloomy mood'  
Hotaru:ohayo baka

Yuu:Ohayo mikan-chan

Yoichi:ohayo Mikan Yuu:oi oi mikan is not in cheery mood

Yoichi:yeAH i wonder why

Hotaru:I'll go ask Her

Mikan;oh hotaru ohayo

Hotaru:whats wrong

Mikan:nothing why Hotaru:then why are you sad today?  
Mikan:they broke up and he still love her.  
Hotaru:what who when why?  
Mikan:Natsume yesterday coz she love Reo and i din't tell him coz i know he'll be hurt.  
hotaru:tch tch

Mikan:and i offer him my help

Hotaru:mikan i told you don't be so soft!  
Mikan:i can't help it

Hotaru:what's your planning?  
Mikan:i'll help him

Hotaru:Mikan

Mikan; i know don't worry i know he don't love him

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Me:huhuhuhu why is mikan so soft

Natsume:baka you're the author you write it

Mikan:oh tadaima

Me:my God mikan is here

Natsume:i'll tell her

me:if you tell her i'll be your worst nightmare.I turn To Meduza

Me:oh pls review thankz


	5. Chapter 4 Field trip part 1

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter:4 field trip (part one)

Aya Sakurano:grade 5 adviser

_________________________________________________________________________

Aya:minna san we are having a field trip

all:yehey

Aya:and thats not all we are having a joining field trip

All:eh ano sensei what is joining field trip?

Aya:it means elemenary 5-4rt year and that means the one that we are on the bus since we are next to graduating we are on the same bus as 3rd year b coz we are 5 b is that clear?e

All:ho yes yehey!!!!!

aya:and since the principal is rich its free

All:yosh h ho yehey!!!!!!!!!!

Aya;but there is tini tiny problem ......... we are cosing your partner by like bingo

hotaru:ano sensei what are you saying?

Aya:it means your partner is highschool student whether its guy or girl

All:ehhhhh

Aya:you will get your partner by picking one of piece of paper at this box and thats all

All:demo sensei

Aya:gomen but the good new is we are staying at hawaii for 5 days and 5 star hotel and enjoy all youcan

All:yehey hhooo hhooo

Mikan: demo sensei how about our parents?

Aya:don't worry about them the scoolalready tae care of them and one news we are leaving today but pic one on the box

hotaru:misaki senpai

mikan:ehh onechan is already taken

yuu:eh nande anna is my partner

Aya:oh i forgot some of you will have to join others

Mikan:yokata ne

Yoichi:aoi hyuuga

lastly mikan

mikan:natsu natsume!!!!!!!!! nande sensei i dont want him be my partner sensei

Aya:nande nande natsume-kun is nice good looking and kind and sweet and

mikan cut her

Mikan:demo sensei how did you now him?

Aya:oh date natsume is my nephew

All:ehhhhhh

Aya:hai hai now go home and pack you thing i ant you to be here at 6

6:oo

Aya:kids go to your partners

___

mikan:ano hyuuga-san Aya sensei say we should go to the bus lets go by the way i'm your partner

Natsume took mikan's hand and said

Natsume:Ikimasyo ne mikan-chan

Mikan blush and then they ride the bus

____________________________________________________________________________________

to be cotinued wonder what will happen

Mikan:jhoellah what will happen next

Me oh you'll just confess to natsume

Mikan:ehh dedemo

natsume:hey you polka and baka

Me:thankz for reading pls review


	6. Chapter 5 field trip part 2

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter:5 field trip part 2

_________________________________________________________________________

10:00 pm

Mikan:ano hyuuga san i will sleep now oyasumi

Natsume:uyasumi mikan-chan

mikan blush

1:30am

Misaki:nene hotaru look

Hotaru:oioi looks like they are together already

misaki:Hotaru did you bring your camera?

Hotaru:eh nande oh uso

Misaki:hai hai now go and take pictures of them

Hotaru:this is gonna be fun

Hotaru took out his camera and take a picture of yuu and anna holding hands hotaru put them together next Yoichi and aoi with aoi's head on yoichi's shoulders and holding hands

Last Mikan in natsume's shoulder and natsume's head on mikan's head.

7:12 am

The other'swoke up and they saw the pictures and they are shock but they decide to shut up but when they saw mikan and natsume together they laugh on their heads and mikan woke up and she was shock that her head was on natsume'sshoulder then she decide to shut up before natsume woke up and she change position and natsume woke up and he said

Natsume:Ohayo minna

Aya:minna ohayoyou wonder why we are riding a bus right because we are first going to Okinawa for 1 day but that does not include in 5 days

All:yehey hai

__________________________________________________________________________-

OKINAWA

Aya:minna plsgo to the lobby and there are white board on the left side thats where are your sleeping schedule

All:hai

MIkan:hotaru neechan ikimasyo

Aya:oh and you must go with your partners

Mikan:ehhhhhhhh

Natsume took mikan's hand

Natsume ikimasyo

Mikan:hai

Natsume:its look like we are in the same room

Mikan:ha hai

Aya:minna lets have free time and lets meet here at 11:45

All:hai!!!!!

Ruka:ohh mikan how are you?

Mkan:oh ruka-niisan Sumire-neechan long time no see

Sumire:Mikan arigato ne you bring us back together

Mikan:nandemonay

Ruka:so to make up we will give you a present

Sumire:eh

Both:tadan

Mikan:wah arigato ruka nii sumire nee

she opened it and it was a phonenot just a phone an iphone

Mikan:arigato oneechan oniisan

Both:nandemonai

Ruka:if you dint help us

Sumire:we will not be together

Mikan:teehehe arigato hontoni arigato

Both:nandemonai de jane

Mikan:ja ne

Mikan was walking to the beach and she found natsume and she found reo she was about to go to him and she saw Luna

Luna:reo arigato for being here

Reo:nandemonai oh what are you going to say to me

Luna:ano i i lo lo love you!!!

Reo:ehh daiski

Luna:honto

Reo:honto honto

Then Mikan saw Natsume standing and he ran and mikan chase him

Mikan:ano hyuuga-san

she pulled his shirt and say

Mikan:ano gomene i already know that Luna love reo gomene i dint told you i was afraid to hurt you gomen hontoni gomenasai

Mikan sort of bowed

Natsume:yare yare you saw me eavesdropping actually its not your fault its my fault

Mikan was about to cry he slap natsume's face

Mikan:dame!why are you always (mikan was already crying) blaming yourself when its others fault why cant you be selfish for a minute and blame it to the one whose fault its me i was the one who dint tell you about them i was the one who knows everything about them i know Reo and Luna feel for one another and you know that i knew it but you are acting that you dont know you think i'm foolish enough not to realize whats going on then let me tell you I was doing it for you because i seeing my love ones hurt and yet you still not know whats going on you are being blind and yet you are pretending you dint know thats why i hate you now you are pretending that nothing happens even if somebody in earth is hurt when you are acting like that baka!!!!!!!!!

Natsume hugged mikan

Natsume:gomen

Mikan:let go of me bastard you blind hearted man!

Mikan ran and ran and he bump into a man

Mikan:gomenasai koko??

Koko:mikan??!

Mikan:koko?? what are you doing here ?

Koko:I own a hotel here how about i tour you there

Mikan:sure

Koko:daijobu

Mikan:nandemonai

Koko:letsgo

Mikan:sure

And then she found their hotel which was owned by koko

Mikan:ehhhh

koko:why

Mikan:we are staying here

Koko:oh lets go i'll take care of something

**_Lobby_**

Koko:Angellah say to them that its one day free from payment so they have to pay only half

Angellah:yes sir

Mikan:oi koko you don't have to do that besides you dont know them

Koko:but atleast i know the woman i love

Mikan:koko you're not courting me are you?

Koko:yes i am why cant i court my bestfriend

Mikan:ofcoures you can

MIkan kiss Koko on the Chick while natsume was watching

Natsume:yare yare looks like i lose

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter will be sad thankz review and read this story


	7. Chapter 6 field trip part 3

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter:6 field trip part 3

_________________________________________________________________________

Aya:minna-san there's a great news

All:nande nande

Koko:goodmorning everyone um i want you to know that i am thee owner of these resort and I am Miss Sakura Mikan's old bestfriend thats why you are free for payment to night so i'll be preparing you a suite so thank mikan thatshe bump into me and there is only one rule when you are staying here theres no rule so be wild

All:hoo hhooo yeah yes KOKO Ahu Ahu

Koko:oi thankz for the cheer

Mikan:arigato ne Koko

koko:theres payment for this

mikan:what is it?

Koko:Dinner i guess?

Mikan:i love to

Koko:so how does 7 sounds?

Mikan:great

Aya:minna we are changing room but you are still sleeping with your partners

All:hai (except mikan)

Mikan:Shimata

Natsume walk over to mikan

Natsume:ano Mi imean sakura-san we should get our things to our rooms

Mikan:right

they go up uing the elevator

Natsume:ano sakura i'm really sorry about earlier

Mikan:nandemonai atleast you know the truth

Natsume:i really want to make up to you how about dinner

They got into there room

Mikan:sure when?

natsume:how bout tonight at 7

Mikan:i cant i have plans with Koko How about Tommorow:

Natsume:sure

Ding dong

Mikan:its someone

Natsume:i will get

Mikan:who is it

Natsume:your sister in law and your sister

Mikan:oh misanee Hotachin i'm coming

Misaki:ok

Hotaru:ne we just saw Hyano Seiko

Natsume:oh seems like she's here

Natsume ran downstairs

Misaki:What happen

Hotaru:yeah what happen

Mikan:later

So they go a certain boutique it sells couples and friendship items

Misaki:oi oi look like i'm gonna get something for your neechan

Both the three of them laugh and they enter she saw Tsubasa buying something

Misaki:oi Tsusa-kun

Tsubasa:oh what are you doing here

Misaki:i'll explain go you two have some fun

Both:hai

Mikan:lets take a look at the products

Hotaru:yeah oi look friendship ring

Mikan:lets buy some kawaii

its a plain ring but when they go to there counter the lady aid i will carve your names in this and they follow and its great but mikan saw something a couple bracelet (a heart seperated into two partners) it was expensive

Mikan:ikimasyo

Hotaru:hai

as they go and saw Natsume making out with seiko and tears star flowing into Mikan's eye and they ran

Hotaru:Ne mikan daijobu its oay there's still Koko

Mikan:right what time is t omg its 6 lets go i have a date with Koko

Hotaru:uhm

They ran and Hotaru pick some accessories for mikan an mikan star a quick shower and dress spaghetti straples top and 3/4rts pants with 2 /2 inch heels(i am so sorry i am not good at explaining clothes)

Hotaru:wear this*the friendship ring and she look fantastic*

as Natsume was back mikan was told by Koko that his outside as they passed by mikan leave hotaru is the only one left with natsume

Hotaru:hyuuga i don't want you hurting mikan she seem to bee idiot but she soft i don't want you to talk to her just FYI we saw you making out with seiko on the woods with couple bracelet that Mikan like

Natsume:imai

Hotaru:just stay away from her

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Koko:wowgorgeous

Mikan arigato ikimasyo

KOKO:hai

At the five star restorant

Koko:so you think about what i said about courting you?

Mikan:actully yes and yes

koko:what do you mean .s a nd yes.

Koko:smiled and she kissed Mikan at the Lips mikan respond

Koko:i love you

Mikan:same here and this is what i have been waiting for*mikan lied* I love you

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hi i am gonna update tom so rxr thankz


	8. Chapter 7 Battle

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really really sorry for the delay its because we are so busy at school but now its our christmas break i can type now thank for the reviews

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter:7 Battle

After Koko and Mikan finished thier dinner

Koko:let's go i'll take you to your room

Mikan:thanks but Like to go to Hotaru's place. Is that ok?

Koko:sure its a long time since i saw Hotaru

They went to hotaru's room

KNOCK KNOCK

Hotaru:hai

She opened the door

Mikan:Oh hotaru I'sm staying here for couple minutes i want to tell you something

Koko:um...

Mikan:oh right Hotaru you know koko right our bestfriend at grade 2?

Hotaru:oh my God Oh my God Koko is that you i can't believe it

Koko:good to see you Hotaru

Koko's phone rang

Mikan:go you got work right?go.

Koko:i'm really sorry,I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow

koko:ran to his office

Hotaru:what was that?

Mikan:let me tell you inside. and by the way where is mizuki-neechan?

Hotaru:With tsubasa-niisan of course

Mikan:me and Koko are couple

Hotaru:What?!!!!! bububut why?

Mikan:I'll try to forget about loving Koko

Hotaru:what? but Can you do this?

Mikan:Of why I'm trying

Hotaru:Okay.

Mikan left and go to thier room then she enter and found Natsume on top of Seiko Kissing with each other on the bed

Mikan:umm!

Natsume:oh Sakura i can explain

Mikan:no need i perfectly understand

Seiko:Um i probably should go

Natsume:right i'll take you to your room

Mikan:i'm not staying here i'm gonna stay at hotaru

Natsume:oh course

Mikan change her clothes and go to hotaru's and there cry and cry

Hotaru:i'm gonna kill him

Mikan:no its okay our real battle just begun

Mizuki:mikan

____________________________________________________________________________________

Thankz i think i'll be updating tomorrow


	9. Chapter 8 revenge

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really thankful that some of you update my story really thank you

__________________________________________________________

Chapter:8 Revenge

Flashback

_Mikan left and go to thier room then she enter and found Natsume on top of Seiko Kissing with each other on the bed_

_Mikan:umm!_

_Natsume:oh Sakura i can explain_

_Mikan:no need i perfectly understand_

_Seiko:Um i probably should go_

_Natsume:right i'll take you to your room_

_Mikan:i'm not staying here i'm gonna stay at hotaru_

_Natsume:oh course_

_Mikan change her clothes and go to hotaru's and there cry and cry_

_Hotaru:i'm gonna kill him_

_Mikan:no its okay our real battle just begun_

_Misaki:mikan_

End of flashback

**The next day**

Mikan:hotaru is it okay for me to stay at your room in hawaii?

Hotaru:sure but what about Misaki neechan and Aya sensei

Misaki:to me its perfectly fine what abou sensei?

Mikan:i'll talk to her

Both Hotaru and Misaki:okay

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mikan:sensei can i sleep at hotaru and misaki neechan's room at hawaii?

Aya:anything Mikan its Perfectly fine after all Koko is also the owner of the resort we are staying at hawaii

Mikan:ehhh thank you sensei

Aya:nandemonai

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mikan:koko why dintyou tell me that you are the owner of the resort we are staying in hawaii?

Koko:gomen Mikan i wanted to surprise you gomen ne Mi-chan

they hug each other

what is this its like i love him i'll try Mikan thought

Mikan:koko can you let me stay at hotaru's room at hawaii

Koko:dame datte i have reserve a suite for you and hotaru and misaki neechan at a five star room

Mikan:lie. really thank you koko daiski i love you (this time she really love koko)

Mikan kissed koko on the lips

And Mikan knew that Natsume was looking

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mikan was going to her room to get her things and when she was about to get her things Natsume

Pinned her to the wall and kiss her she push him away and said

Mikan:what are you doing jerk?

Natsume:Mikan please let me explain what you saw last night and please tell me that you love me

and you only date Koko because of his money.

Koko was there listening

Mikan:No because this time i really love him not like i bump into him i only

like him as a friend that time but now i love him get it and please dont

do things as you please and Go to seiko Jerk

Koko clapped

Mikan:Koko let me explain what you saw i

She was cut by Koko

Koko:dont worry i saw the whole thing i believe you

Mikan:thankz lets go i dont want to see this jerk

They left

Natsume:OMG I really love her

_________________________________________________________________

_i'll be updating the next day_


	10. Chapter 9 Protection

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really thankful that some of you review my story really thank you

__________________________________________________________

Chapter:9 protection

Aya:minna we are going to Hawaii tonight so pack your things

All:haii

___________________________________________________________

Mikan:Koko are going with us?

Koko:gomen Mikan i can't my Father need me at Tokyo He collapse yesterday

i'm really sorry.

Mikan:ehh i will go with you after all its uncle.

Koko:no you stay at Hawaii 's something there i want to show

you but i cant so i'll let Lisa show you.

(Lisa manager of Koko's resort in Hawaii)

Mikan:ok please tell uncle I miss him Love you.

so they parted away

___________________________________________________________

Mikan:Hotaru Koko is not coming with us

Hotaru:don't worry we are still here right?

Mikan:right lets go.

Hotaru:hai

___________________________________________________________

Hotaru:sensei can mikan stay with us in the plane seems like Kko is coming

Aya:gomen ne Hotaru shan but no if shes not with Koko she should stay with

her partner.

Hotaru:ehhh dedemo sen...

She was cut by Aya

Aya:gomen but thats the rule

___________________________________________________________

Hotaru:gomen ne Mikan but sensei said no.

Mikan:eehhhh but you know what happen earlier right?

Hotaru:of course but sensei said no gomen don't worry i'll talk to him.

Mikan was about to reply when Hotaru suddenly ran toward Natsume

_______________________________________________________

Hotaru:Hyuuga i thought i told you to stay away From Mikan?

Natsume:i ii can

He was cutted by Hotaru

Hotaru:this is the last time i'll tell you this stay away from her jerk.

______________________________________________________

Mikan:i'm sorry Hataru I dont know(she was crying)Who i love most i really love Koko

but i can't bare to lose Natsume. what will i do

Hotaru:shssss Don't worry we'll find a way

______________________________________________________

pasensya na ang iksi ah

Sorry its short


	11. Chapter 10 The truth

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really thankful that some of you review my story really thank you

CamilleT.T:yes naguguluhan sya kung sino ung mahal kung si natsume ba o si koko kasi nahulog narin yung loob nya kay why

I'm really sorry for the late update

___________________________________________

Chapter:10 the truth

Aya:Minna I want you to go to your partners Now. We are

going to the airport in 5 minutes so go to your buses.

All:hai

(did i mention that Aya is the daughter of the principal i'm

really sorry for not telling you earlier)

(Sakurano Kyo:Principal and also Father of Aya sakurano

and Grandfather of Natsume)

___________________________________________

Natsume:Aunt i would like you to meet Hyano Seiko my Girlfriend.

(is kanojo is girlfriend in japanese pls answer that by reviewing)

Aya:ohh Nice to meet you Seiko-chan.

Seiko:yes Sakurano-san nice to meet you.

Aya:don't worry you can call me aunt seiko.

Aya:Seiko-chan i talk to Natsume privately?

Seiko:sure no problem I just go and grab some coffee

___________________________________________

Natsume:and aunt can Seiko join us she can't go back to Tokyo

Some family Problems.

Aya:sure,but you go talk to tou-san ok?

Natsume:sure

Aya:before i forget you know i like Mi-chan more than her.

Natsume:who is mi-chan?

Aya:you don't know her she's your partner. silly

Natsume:what you mean mik i mean Sakura?

Aya:why. She's pretty,wise,kind,funny,dense, she

came from a decent family,rich,cheerful and of course

a natural smile that can melt and touch people's heart.

Natsume:But she love Koko.

Aya:so its true you really love.

Natsume:that's not true in fact Seiko is like Mikan too.

Aya:of course you love her Coz did i say she is

Mikan-chan and at first you said sakura and just

now you said mikan wow you already call her by

her name that's first.

Natsume:okay i gave up.

Aya:see i told you oh by the way Seiko is not sitting

beside you she is sitting beside

___________________________________________


	12. Chapter 11 The plane

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really thankful that some of you review my story really thank you

yey im updating hehehe

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER:11 THE PLANE

AYA:all of you go to your partners

ALL:hai

_____________________________________________________________________________

THE PLANE

Mikan:hi hyuuga-san

Natsume:i told you just to call me natsume

Mikan:right oh how are going between you and saiko?

Natsume:good

Mikan:oh

_____________________________________________________________________________

Seiko:hi nice to meet you luna reo

Luna:nice to meet you too seiko chan

Reo:nice tooo meet you

Seiko:thankz

______________________________________________________________________________

Aya:okay lets play a game i will pick someone to sing and i'll pick someone to accompany her of course the one accompanying will have to do what he will pick at these box

Then i want mikan sakura to sing 4 in the morning bye gwen stefani and accompany by Natsume hyuuga

All applause

Mikan:demo sensei

Natsume:aunt what are you doing?

Aya:just having fun minna they dont want to do it

All:ehh do it do it do it do it do it

Mikan was pulled by someone also natsume

Mikan:wait okay i'll sing just this one okay?

Mikan was preparing to sing

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

Natsume:i din't know she have the voice

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

_all claping_

_[CHORUS]_  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Natsume:feels like shes crying inside

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

_Natsume:guess she just have the voice_

_[CHORUS]_  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Inner voice of natsume: you are such an idiot you love her baka

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

Natsume:what whos that

& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

_Natsume:i guess i really love her_

_[CHORUS]_  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)

APPLAUSE

Aya:wow that was a good voice now the dare

Natsume:hug her for 10 minutes and kiss her on cheek? what's this

Aya:come on do it

Natsume:gommen

_______________________________________________________________

Seiko:natsume no baka


	13. Chapter 12 The Hawaii

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really thankful that some of you review my story really thank you

yey im updating hehehe

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER:12 The Hawaii

Natsume:seiko i'm sorry about what i did earlier.

Seiko:You know what natsume i hate you very much

Hotaru interrupts

Hotaru:oh you hate hyuuga why because he can't give you money?

Seiko:what are you saying

Hatiru:don't pretend like you didn't know you are engage to Ryo Hanasuki your boyfriend for 3 years?

Seiko:I don't what you are talking about

Mikan interrupts

Mikan:and you tried to seduce Reo? Oh my God are you really out of your mind? you know that Ryo has

another girlfriend so you have Hyuuga be your you are so wrong she doesn't have another

Girl He loves you now go.

Seiko:arigato minna

_______________________________________________________________

Natsume:ano imai sakura Thankz

BOTH Mikan and Hotaru:you're welcomed

________________________________________________________________

Aya:MINNA WE ARE IN HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All:yehhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aya:todays you free time enjoy all you want.

All:haiii

________________________________________________________________

Aya is on the telephone she wanted to talk to Mikan its important

Aya:Mikan Its Koko he said he is coming back

Mikan:what?! great

________________________________________________________________

Mikan:hotaru Sensei said Koko is coming

Hotaru:really but Mikan look at him (pointing AT natsume) he's lonely go and

comfort him.

Mikan:natsume-niisan what's wrong

Natsume:don't call me nii-san its just that Mikan can i court you???!!!!!!

Mikan:huh?????!!!!!! what are you saying?

Natsume:plss ireally want to.

Maikan:but you are so older than me and besides i have a boyfriend.

Natsume:pls give me an answer.

___________________________________________________________

sorry but this is i can come up with its not yet time to type the climax


	14. Chapter 13 OH MY GOD

Title:unforgetable love

Disclaimer:I dont own Gakuen alice

thankz for the ones who is reading till now pls review if you like it or not thankz and this time this story is fiction the past chapters was true like natsume being cold one and gentle next thats all true that is non fiction so pls review thankzzzz

I'm really thankful that some of you review my story really thank you

yey im updating hehehe

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER:13 Oh my God

**FLASHBACK**

_Natsume:can i court you?_

Mikan:yes but you know i have a boyfriend so i'm sorry maybe when i don't have i a boyfriend.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan while going to her own room that Koko reserved for her she remembered what happen earlier and said

"I did the right thing" and she go into the room and she was in awe cause its so beautiful.

(AN:oh before I forgot I wanted to tell you all that i'm adjusting things that hotaru and mikan are 3rd year not grade 5 and ruka and sumire are 2nd year college natsume was 3rd year college same with Koko. thank you very much sorry for the inconvenience.)

There was a big window that you can see the ocean from it.

And then she sat at the couch watch the news that she was shock cause the news said "The rich young man who owns many company named Kokoroyomia had an accident while going to Hawaii and currently at the biggest and finnest hospital at Hawaii"

Mikan:oh my god oh my god oh my God 'she was already crying' how could this happen. 'she was already screaming and crying all the to her bed and she was already panicking when Hotaru and misaki came in and then natsume entered too'

natsume ran to her quickly followed by the others the natsume speak

Natsume:what happen?

Hotaru:don't cry

Misaki:what happen my baby? what happen?

Mikan pointed at the news

_______________________________________________________________________

They have gone to the hospital and they waited thank God that he was okay but then

Mikan reach for him then said

Mikan:koko are you okay now anything hurts? anything you want?

Koko sat up then said "who are you?"

Hotaru:what areyou saying quit joking koko she's your girlfriend.

Koko:what? what do you mean girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend you'pointing to mikan' go out who are you ll anyway

Mikan was crying she ran off then Natsume saw her then he followed her she was going to the way to the beach she was crying hard hen natsume hugged her tight then

b

b

b

b

b

b

b

b

________________________________________________________________________

to be continued ahahahahahahahaha


	15. Chapter 14 SO YOU LOVE HIM THAT MUCH?

Hi guys actually i think i'm cruel really really cruel by the way there are many people reviewed and thank God they liked it But my Story is so messy cause i think carefully that why is Mikan having a boyfriend When she is only 11 so i'm really sorry and i want to thank this following people who really do love reviewing an thanks by the way.

**1998**

**3hime kun**

**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**

**Ayumistar**

**kikyorules10**

**xShapphirexRosesxfanx**

**stracy**

**someoney19**

**ma-ke-hs2**

**mikanmikan**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Mixed Story**

And there are some anonymous review and i Don't know if its the same person over and over coz it doesn't have any specific name thank you for the reviews i appreciate it.

**And thank you Mixed story for telling me to get Beta reader thankz**

Preview:

They have gone to the hospital and they waited thank God that he was okay but then

Mikan reach for him then said

Mikan:koko are you okay now anything hurts? anything you want?

Koko sat up then said "who are you?"

Hotaru:what areyou saying quit joking koko she's your girlfriend.

Koko:what? what do you mean girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend you'pointing to mikan' go out who are you ll anyway

Mikan was crying she ran off then Natsume saw her then he followed her she was going to the way to the beach she was crying hard hen natsume hugged her tight then

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:SO YOU LOVE HIM THAT MUCH?**

As natsume hugged Mikan. Mikan cried hard even more.

_So you love him that much? Natsume thought_

Mikan soon stopped crying as natsume said "don't worry i'm sure he'll gonna be alright"

Mikan:arigato(thank you) Natsume-kun

They went inside the hospital when they saw Hotaru and Koko talking to each other {HAPPILY} MIkan got a little jealous as they went inside.

Mikan:gomen i shouldn't push i'll just have to wait till you recover. n-

She was cut by Koko

Koko:gomen Sakura

_"sakura? since when did he start calling me sakura?" Mikan thought_

"I don't think we can continue our relationship" Koko continued

Mikan:eh? nani kore you just lost your memory bu-

She was cut by Natsume

Natsume:Mikan enough already we have to wait till he recover.

Mikan:ok (she tried to pull a smile) but can we still be friends?

Koko:hai.

Hotaru:mikan, don't worry he'll recover soon.

The doctor came in

Doctor:uhm he will have temporary memory loss. but don't worry he'll recover soon he can be out of the hospital in 2 days.

All:arigato doctor

Natsume and Mikan has gone out form the hospital.

Natsume:SAkura don't worry he'll recover soon.

Mikan:arigato demo its over between us i'll just have to accept it. you know Hotaru liked him very much so (she was crying) i i probobly sshould let them be.

Natsume hugged her.

Natsume:MIkan cry just cry all you want i'm still here right.

She was sobbing all day.

_"SO YOU LOVE HIM THAT MUCH" Natsume thought_

________________________________________________________________________________________

_finish thats for now pls review tnx_


	16. Chapter 15 a new beggining

Hi guys actually i think i'm cruel really really cruel by the way there are many people reviewed and thank God they liked it But my Story is so messy cause i think carefully that why is Mikan having a boyfriend When she is only 11 so i'm really sorry and i want to thank this following people who really do love reviewing an thanks by the way.

**1998**

**3hime kun**

**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**

**Ayumistar**

**kikyorules10**

**xShapphirexRosesxfanx**

**stracy**

**someoney19**

**ma-ke-hs2**

**mikanmikan**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Mixed Story**

**and the people who give me anonymous reviews thank you so much.**

**CHAPTER 15:ANOTHER BEGINNING FOR MIKAN**

Mikan woke up from her deep slumber. She recall yesterday's incident.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mikan:gomen i shouldn't push i'll just have to wait till you recover. n-_

_She was cut by Koko_

_Koko:gomen Sakura_

_"sakura? since when did he start calling me sakura?" Mikan thought_

_"I don't think we can continue our relationship" Koko continued_

_Mikan:eh? nani kore you just lost your memory bu-_

_She was cut by Natsume_

_Natsume:Mikan enough already we have to wait till he recover._

_Mikan:ok (she tried to pull a smile) but can we still be friends?_

_Koko:hai._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_MIKAN'S POV_**

_"hmm I do love him but it fells like I'm relief we broke up well maybe because I didn't love him as much as Hotaru love him. Well its nice to accept something that's right. I should visit him and tell Hotaru about it. So.... uph I forgot Misaki-neechan is worried about i should call her later. Tsubasa-niisan is thinking how to propose to Misaki-neechan so I have to meet him when we go back to japan. Ohh! that reminds me we are in hawaii. Ehh Hawaii?! what to do does Dad know about this? (i started to panic) wait... (i'm calling my memories back) Ohh! I'm back to reality. well Aya sensei And Minna don't know bout the news better tell them later. Natsume? I'd better talk to him since he is so worried about me. But for now I have to Take a bath and get dress then call Misaki-neechan , eat breakfast, Visit koko talk to Hotaru. Wait I probably should ask natsume to come with then on the way to the hospital I'll tell him that i'm okay. Yosh" (I walk towards the balcony) **A/N: incase you forgot** **Mikan's room is big same as Hotaru and Misaki. the big glass window that mikan has on her room has a glass door that leads to ward the balcony an its Mikan's first time to come there. **There at the balcony you can see the beach. "Its a new beginning for me" and she take a bath dress up Then she was about to call her neechan but she decide to visit her at her room."I think i'll give natsume another chan she giggled.  
_

_**END OH MIKAN' POV**_

_**AT MISAKI'S ROOM**_

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

Misaki:who is it?

Mikan:Its me nee-chan.

Misaki:oh Mikan come in its open.

Mikan:i just want to tell you i'm okay so don't worry.

Misaki:are you sure? i mean don't need my help?

Mikan:don't worry nee-chan. I got it.

Misaki:okay. well tell me if you need my help.

Mikan:oh yes i need your help. we need to make Koko fall in love with hotaru. well i think Koko himself likes her.

Misaki:are you sure about that?

Mikan:of course nee-chan. I'm fine with it. They love each other. More that we love each other so its okay.

Misaki:okay you got it but i have to go to hospital and take care of both of them.

Mikan:its okay nee-chan i'm going to eat and go to natsume after all.

Misaki:okay see you then.

**_AT THE HALLWAY GOING TO A CERTAIN RAVEN HAIRED BOY'S ROOM_**

"yosh i can do this" she thought

_Mikan was about to knock when a Raven haired girl came out of his room._

Girl:umh who are you? are you looking for Natsume?

Mikan Nodded

Girl:Natsume!! A very pretty brunneth girl here is looking for you.

The girl turned to Mikan

Girl:oh i forgot to introduce myself my name is Etsuko Fumiko,Heiress of Etsuko Corps. Also fiancee of natsume.

As Natsume came out.

Natsume:sakura what are you doing here? I see you've met my-

he was cut by Mikan.

Mikan:Your fiancee? yes I've met her **_HYUUGA. _**By the way my name is Sakura Mikan. I just wanna thank your **_FIANCEE _**Etsuko-san but it does'nt really matter anymore so goodbye now.

**_As Mikan walk away natsume followed her She was crying and running out of the hotel towards the forest._**

Natsume:Mikan please wait mikan please

Mikan:There's no need to explain HYUUGA.

Natsume:CUT THE HYUUGA MIKAN TALK TO ME SERIOUSLY.

Mikan:why? its clear now so leave me alone. Okay? Just go to your Fiancee. okay

Natsume:I LOVE YOU!!

too late she fell off a clift

Natsume:MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He jump and saw her bleeding he sent her to the hospital.

**_AT MIKAN'S ROOM_**

Hotaru,Misaki,Natsume,Fumiko,Aya,Aoi,Yuu,Anna,Yoichi,Reo,Luna,Koko,Ruka,Sumire were there including the middle school principal was there.

Natsume explained everything.

Natsume:principal why are you here?

Principal:I'm Mikan's uncle. I'll leave for now make sure she's okay. and don't tell her i'm her uncle.

All:hai.

Mikan then woke up

Mikan:Minna. I'm okay

all of them was relieve

Natsume:gomen Mikan.

Mikan:huh? dare?

Hotaru:you don't remember Hyuuga? Mikan Are you okay?

Mikan:Hyuuga? Who is he? Him?

Misaki:yes. Mikan dear don't you remember him?

Mikan:no.

Fumiko:Did you remember me Sakura-san?

Mikan:huh? i'm sorry but no. Who are you?

Fumiko:i'm Natsume's fiancee. don't you remember me?

Mikan:oh! congratulations when's the wedding? Can i attend? I love weddings Please uhm

Fumiko:Etsuko Fumiko. You can call me Fumiko. But i'm not sure if the wedding is still on. but if its still on can you be my maid of honor?

Mikan:I love to. But is something wrong don't you and _hyuuga-san_ want to get married?

Hotaru:THATS LIE.

Everybody was shocked when hotaru shouted.

Hotaru:HYUUGA DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE THE WEDDING OZ HE LOVES MIKAN. MIKAN RUN AWAY COZ SHE SAW ETSUKO AND SAID THAT SHE IS HYUUGA'S FIANCEE. SHE WENT TO HIS ROOM TO SAY THANK YOU AND GIVE HIM A CHANCE.

Koko:Hotaru calm down.

Misaki:the doctor said she did'nt remember natsume because her brain don't want to accept things or remember things because its so painful that she can't or permanently won't remember him.

Mikan:ahh ahh ahh! AHH!

EVERYBODY:MIKAN

**_FLASBACK_**

_"Hey little girl can i have that Rose" Said Natsume. "Natsume dont call me little girl i am Mikan here the flower you will pay that its 2yen" as i walk away with red on my face_

__

Natsume:sakura-san do you have your cellphone?

Mikan:yes,why?

Natsume:sakura-san ano

Mikan:ano hyuuga-san you can call me mikan

Natsume:great so you can call me to natsume by the way can i have your cell number?

Mikan:sure blahblahblah

Natsume;thankz

mikan:no problem

__

mikan:ano hyuuga-san Aya sensei say we should go to the bus lets go by the way i'm your partner

Natsume took mikan's hand and said

Natsume:Ikimasyo ne mikan-chan

Mikan blush and then they ride the bus

_Natsume:can you be my girlfriend?_

_Natsume:shh don't cry shh._

_Natsume? I'd better talk to him since he is so worried about me._

_"yosh i can do this" she thought  
_

_Mikan was about to knock when a Raven haired girl came out of his room._

_Girl:umh who are you? are you looking for Natsume?_

_Mikan Nodded_

_Girl:Natsume!! A very pretty brunneth girl here is looking for you._

_The girl turned to Mikan_

_Girl:oh i forgot to introduce myself my name is Etsuko Fumiko,Heiress of Etsuko Corps. Also fiancee of natsume._

_"fiancee fiancee fiancee" echoed in her mind  
_

_As Natsume came out._

_Natsume:sakura what are you doing here? I see you've met my-_

_he was cut by Mikan._

_Mikan:Your fiancee? yes I've met her **HYUUGA. **By the way my name is Sakura Mikan. I just wanna thank your **FIANCEE **Etsuko-san but it does'nt really matter anymore so goodbye now._

_Natsume:Mikan please wait mikan please_

_Mikan:There's no need to explain HYUUGA._

_Natsume:CUT THE HYUUGA MIKAN TALK TO ME SERIOUSLY._

_Mikan:why? its clear now so leave me alone. Okay? Just go to your Fiancee. okay_

_Natsume:I LOVE YOU!!  
_

_too late she fell off a clift_

_Natsume:MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

Mikan:get out.

Misaki:but mikan

Mikan:i said GET OUT!!

everyone is outside except for natsume.

mikan:i remember everything so please don't hurt me anymore Natsume just go out please.

Natsume:yadda

Mikan:please just get ou-

before she could finish her sentence natsume kissed her.

* * *

muahahahahaha its almost finish feel free to give ideas i will apprieciate it thankz RxR


	17. Chapter 16 AT LAST

Hi guys actually i think i'm cruel really really cruel by the way there are many people reviewed and thank God they liked it But my Story is so messy cause i think carefully that why is Mikan having a boyfriend When she is only 11 so i'm really sorry and i want to thank this following people who really do love reviewing an thanks by the way.

**1998**

**3hime kun**

**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**

**Ayumistar**

**kikyorules10**

**xShapphirexRosesxfanx**

**stracy**

**someoney19**

**ma-ke-hs2**

**mikanmikan**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Mixed Story**

**and the people who give me anonymous reviews thank you so much.**

**CHAPTER 16: AT LAST**

**_RECAP_**

_Mikan:get out._

_Misaki:but mikan_

_Mikan:i said GET OUT!!_

_everyone is outside except for natsume._

_mikan:i remember everything so please don't hurt me anymore Natsume just go out please._

_Natsume:yadda_

_Mikan:please just get ou-_

_before she could finish her sentence natsume kissed her._

_**END OF RECAP**_

"Why did you did that?" she pouted

Natsume:I love you

Mikan:liar

Natsume:whatever but its true and you know it and etsuko she's my cousin we both don't want the wedding.

Mikan:prove it

As she climbed out of bed but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall as he kissed her. The nurse walk in and saw it

Nurse:i'm sorry to disturbed you!

Mikan:looked what you've done?

Natsume:does that prove you enough?

Mikan:whatever

As she smiled and hug him.

Mikan:Aishiteru

* * *

**_1 YEAR LATER_**

Tsubasa and Misaki are FINALLY MARRIED ruka is planning to propose to sumire. Hotaru and koko are officially together Reo and Luna are engage also AND youichi is planning to court Aoi and Yuu is courting anna as for the favorite couple

**_HYUUGA'S_**

Natsume:what?! I don't want to get married to someone I dont know.

Hyuuga:Its final and I knowyou'll like her no Love her. And get ready for tomorrow's engagement party

His father walk out

* * *

**_SAKURA'S_**

Mikan:EH?! DAD I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

Sakura:its final Mikan. And get ready for tomorrow's engagement party.

He walk out too.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

THE COUPLE DON'T APPROACH MORE LIKE DON'T HAVE THE COURAGE. And the gang has a plan?

Hotaru:okay guys here's the plan we will make them go to the sakura tree.

Koko:we are setting the camera's and props and fireworks for later's party okay?

Anna:we and yuu are in charge of mikan

Aoi:we and youichi are in charge of nii-chan

Sumire:we and Ruka are making sure they are going.

Luna:what about us?

Hotaru:you and reo are going to Mikan's House and report to her dad.

Tsubasa:and me and misaki are going to hyuugas?

Misaki:yes and laets go.

Hotaru:DISMISS!

* * *

They succeed in making the two go to the sakura tree.

Mikan:uhm Natsume

Natsume:Mikan I'm getting married

Mikan:me too. Gomen but sayonara.

She kiss him and run crying.

* * *

**_PLAN COMPLETE_**

Mikan:Dad I'm sorry but I really can't i don't love him

Hyuuga:who said you don't love him?

_pointing at Natsume?_

Mikan:tou-san you're not telling me he's my?

Sakura:Yes he is so go.

Mikan:arigato.

* * *

She ran and Natsume saw her And hugged her. They kissed and fireworks started to fly in the sky.

Natsume:Never leave me again will you?

Mikan:never i love you.

Natsume ilove you too:

* * *

End yehey!!!!!!!!!!!! RXR there a sequel coming pls read it. The title is After all its not yet publish but please expect it


End file.
